


I Don't Want to Lose You

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [8]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity





	I Don't Want to Lose You

"Liz?" Ronnie looked over at Eliza from his spot at the computer. She was sitting on the couch a few feet away and staring into her phone. "Lizbeth." He said a little bit louder, trying to get her attention but she still didn't move. "Elizabeth!"

She looked up at him then back down at her phone. "What?"

Ronnie turned his chair to face her, whatever he was going to tell her was long forgotten in his mind. He wanted to know what she was so interested in. "What is it?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her.

Eliza turned to the side, hesitant to show him which only made him more curious. He sat down beside her and she had no other choice but to show him anyway and deal with whatever comes next later.

"Ah, Dick." Ronnie scoffed, leaning back on the couch.

"Jason."

"A bird nonetheless." He crossed his arms, looking at her. "What did he do now?"

She sighed, scrolling through his Instagram account. "He's spending a lot of time with Rose Wilson lately."

Ronnie rolled his eyes and shook his head before standing back up. "Good, he's in a happy relationship. That'll make the co-parenting thing a lot easier." He said as he made his way back to the computer.

"I don't want him with Rose, I don't like her."

"He doesn't like me, doesn't stop me from being here anyway." He sat down in the chair and turned it back around. He almost went back to the video he was helping Eliza with but now he couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that his girlfriend was stalking her ex so he turned around again. "Why do you care who he's with?"

"I don't."

"Clearly you do, you've been looking at his profile for the last 15 minutes."

Eliza put her phone down and leaned back. "I'm sorry, am I not allowed to be concerned about who my child is spending time with?"

"No, you're allowed." He turned the chair again. "Your child is in the other fucking room but it's fine, stalk your ex. I don't care." He mumbled, taking the headphones from the desk and putting them on.

"Ronnie."

"You want me to have this done tonight? It's kind of a long editing process but I can manage it if-" He was interrupted by Eliza pulled the headphones off of his head and tossing them back onto the desk. "Yes?" He looked up at her.

"You don't get to sulk and be pissy in your little corner, if you have a problem tell me."

"I don't have a problem."

"No?"

"No, you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"This is stupid, just forget it." He reached for the headphones but Eliza pushed them onto the floor before he could grab them. "Very Dramatic, Miss Queen. You get this from your father's side?"

"You're a child."

"I didn't throw the headphones onto the floor." He turned the chair enough to move past her when he stood up. He started to pace the room, he wishes he had better ability at deescalating a situation but unfortunately this was a trait he got from _his_ father.

"I don't want Megan around bad influences. Excuse me for being a little bit worried about her well being when she's with her father."

"You don't know that she's around when Megan is around and even if she is," He paused his pacing to look back at Eliza. "Megan isn't with her father right now, she's sleeping in her nursery that's on the other side of this wall. You're worried that Jason is moving on because you haven't."

"I think I've moved on just fine. You're the one that seems a little too defensive when he's brought into a conversation."

"That's because you keep bringing him up." Ronnie started to pace again. "At breakfast, at dinner, when we're out with Adaline and John or Olivia and D-"

"He's Megan's dad, I'm so sorry I can't just ignore his existence like you do." Eliza sat down in the chair Ronnie was in before and picked up the headphones.

"I don't ignore his existence, I know he exists." Ronnie stopped pacing again, crossing his arms. "Every time I look at Megan, every drop off, every pick up." He let out a long sigh. "Maybe I do get defensive quickly but maybe that's because I know the history you two have."

Eliza looked over her shoulder at Ronnie. His tone shifted from his annoyed frustration to something else, he looked defeated and that wasn't a common expression for him.

"Elizabeth, I need to know now." He said, looking at the ground between them. "I can't get attached to that baby if you're going to take her away from me."

"Ronnie-" She stood back up and took a step towards Ronnie, he took a step back and looked up at her.

"If he walked through that door right now and asked you to come back, would you say yes?"

The room was quiet, Eliza didn't really know of any answer. She couldn't lie to him but she couldn't tell him the truth. Her best choice was to stay silent but once she saw the look on Ronnie's face she knew that was a bad idea.

"Ronnie-"

"That's what I thought." He uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "You love him, you always will. I hope it works out for you this time."

Before Eliza could force herself to go after him he was already out into the hallway and down the stairs. She still went after him once she could regain control of the tears trying to form in her eyes. By the time she got downstairs he was long gone, the only people down there now were her parents in the kitchen. They both looked confused and concerned, she assumed that meant she and Ronnie weren't as quiet as she was hoping. She was surprised Megan wasn't crying.

"Hey Hon, everything okay?" Her mom asked, her voice calm and endearing just like it always is.

Eliza nodded and opened her mouth to speak but the baby monitor on her hip started to echo Megan's cries from upstairs. Must have spoke too soon on that one. She gave her parents a shrug before heading back upstairs.

She didn't know if Ronnie was coming back, she didn't know if she wanted him to, she also didn't know where Megan's favorite binky was. The last one was more important than any of the other things running through her mind at the moment. She just hoped that she would be able to get her back to sleep without it.

* * *

 

Two hours passed and Megan was still fussy. Eliza tried to feed her, rock her, put on soft music, she tried other binkies and blankies and everything she could possibly think of but she would as stubborn as her parents. She tried to see if her mom or her dad could help but they came out with the same results and Megan was still crying. She wasn't sick, she didn't have a fever and she wasn't teething. She wanted _her_ binky. Eliza tried her hardest to find it but she couldn't. It was lost and she didn't know what else to do other than sit with Megan and hope she would fall asleep between the cries.

This is the last thing she needed after fighting with Ronnie.Having kids is unfair, Megan knows she's upset but she isn't allowed to do anything about it because Megan is more important. She is more important but dammit it was _her_ turn to cry.

"Let me take her for a minute."

Eliza looked up to see her dad standing in the doorway to the nursery. She nodded, standing and handing Megan to him.

"Go downstairs, get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"Humor me." He sat down in Eliza's chair with Megan. "Your mom is picking Rosemary up, take a minute."

She nodded again before leaving and going downstairs. She didn't really feel like doing anything, she just wanted to find that binky so everyone could sleep tonight. She glanced at the food in the kitchen as she paced around the island but none of it popped more than the other options. She wasn't hungry, she felt sick, she was tired, but even though all of that might be true she still reached for a banana from the counter to make her dad happy.

She took a plate and a knife out and peeled the banana, she was about to start cutting it into slices when the doorbell rang. She looked up the stairs then walked over to the front door and opened it up.

The first thing that stood out was the small Beebo themed binky, then she looked up and saw Ronnie.

"I found this in my-" Before he could finish Eliza had attached herself to him and from her grip it didn't seem like she planned on letting go anytime soon.

"I'm sorry." All the tears she tried to control and hold in for the past couple of hours started to get away from her. "I'm so sorry. I'm a bitch, I'm a terrible person-"

"Elizabeth..." Ronnie gently pulled back from her. "I just came to drop off Beebo."

"No."

"She just needs the binky, you'll both get some sleep and you'll both feel better in the morning."

"No."

"Elizabeth-"

"I don't want you to go."

Ronnie sighed, looking at the Beebo binky as he lowered his arm. "You two are going to be fine without me."

"Megan's been crying since you left."

"Megan wants Beebo." Ronnie lifted his hand, trying to give the binky to Eliza but she just stepped back. "Liz, take the binky."

"I don't want you to go." She repeated.

"I don't want to stay."

"Bullshit-"

"You don't love me-"

"Bullshit. Do you really think that?" Eliza scoffed. "I dated plenty of guys before you, none of them lasted more than a week."

"That doesn't mean anythi-"

"I love you."

Ronnie took a step back, putting his hand down again.

"I know I don't say it, it's hard for me. But... I love you. I know I make things difficult, you deserve someone a thousand times better than me. But I do love you." She waited a few seconds before reaching for the binky, Ronnie handed it over and sighed again. "Come inside."

"Liz-"

"Ronnie, please."

He looked around the front of the Queen mansion then nodded, Eliza moved out of the way so he could come in and shut the door behind him. First thing was first, she was going to save her dad and give Megan back her Beebo. Whatever happened after that... They'll work it out. They always do.


End file.
